The Triangular Album
|image = File:Triangular.JPG |Row 1 title = Released |Row 1 info = 1 January 1966 |Row 2 title = Recorded |Row 2 info = 30 August – 14 December 1965 EMI, Olympic and Trident Studios, London |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Rock |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 89:98 |Row 5 title = Label |Row 5 info = Parlophone |Row 6 title = Record |Row 6 info = }} is a 1966 double album released by The Rutles. It goes down in records as the only record only to be produced in a triangular shape, thus it's title. Background In the mid-60s, there was a large feeling of innovation. This is often considerd the peak of their innovationess. The group released this album, along with its many strange tracks, to a large audience. Design Kevin Wongle was a record designer in London, and had designed the album's strange exterior. He took the infamous photos of the prefab four, and found them amazing to be around. Originally, it was not planned to have the record be triangular. The earliest known prototype was in fact an octagon (and it has ben rumoured that it was orignally supposed to be white and more rounded, making it look like a circle). The image in the centre of the record was originally one taken from a toilet bowel that the four looked down at. Another appeared to be a misshaped polygon, with the same image in the centre. This version actually would be on the market for at least three mounths, but it had to be redesigned to to large amount of complaints of missing parts of music. One other design was that of a rhombus, whilst another looked that of a trapezoid. The next-to-last version of the album was a triangle, but had an elongated tip, which apparently lead to multiple stabbing incidents. Finally, the album was made in its correct triangular shape in time for November 1965. Reception When the album came out, it was an immense success. Many fans, including celebrity Tom Hanks, said that they "couldn't get enough of them." Fans also were shocked of the album's shape, because "most records were round." Many fans have reported rarely ever listening to it, because they "just watched it going around the record." To this day, no one has ever attempted to make another Triangular Album, because the Rutles had done it, less that they had already done it, but simply because they had''.'' Track listing Side One #''Doubleback Alley'' #''Dear Prejudice'' #''Cheese and Onions'' #''Today is Our Wedding Day'' #''Lullaby'' #''Eine Kleine Middle Klasse Musik'' #''My Little Ukulele'' #''Dulia'' #''Happiness is this Warm Nun'' #''I'm So Wired'' #''My Sweet Rut'' #''The Knicker Elastic King'' #''Untitled (As of Today)'' #''Under My Skin'' #''Petunia'' Side Two #''Quanta'' #''Bad News'' #''Mother Nature's Sun'' #Me And My Chimpanzee #''Celibate Sadie'' #''Hunter Gatherer'' #''The Inner Rut'' #''Revelation 13'' #''Shuffle Truffle'' #''Another Day'' #''Good Times Roll'' See Also * Rutallica, whose cover is a parody of the rumoured design. *The Rutles (album), an album that is not triangular and also included the spngs "Doubleback Alley" and "Cheese and Onions". *Lunch, which sampled "Cheese and Onions, "Eine Kleine Middle Klasse Musik" and "Doubleback Alley". *Yellow Submarine Sandwich Soundtrack, a compilation which also includes "Cheese and Onions". Category:Studio Albums